Cowlick-BITE!
by Sailor Amerika
Summary: England has feelings for America, and after a United Nations meet, how far will England go to reveal his feelings for America? And what will happen to special lock of hair that apparently can turn America on in a heartbeat?


"Hey America?" called out England.

America turned around to see the small British man approaching him. The man had been his former care-taker for a little while "way back in the day." England and America hardly spoke of those happily-twisted memories, as they brought back to much pain, but that didn't stop them from trying to become friends. In fact, they had been allies for several wars in a row now. Some countries liked to joke around and say that the two countries only allied each other to get "close," but suspicousins had never been confirmed. Until now, that is.

"What's up, Britain?" answered America. There was something about America's obnoxious voice that made England wanting him to speak more.

"Uhh..." England stuttered. He had completely forgotten why he had attracted America's attention.

"Come on, spit it out," encouraged the nation to his British comrade. A light blush dusted England's cheeks. He hoped America didn't notice.

"Did you... get my.. notes...?" England tried, hiding the embarrassment in his voice. They had just gotten out of a United Nation's meet, and were in the back hallways heading to the parking lot by the dumpsters. No other nations were around, and with America looking especially dolled up in his navy-blue suit and red tie, he thought it be the perfect time to-

"What notes? All you did was yell at me and France throughout the meeting. How do you not lose you voice, brah?" questioned America. Honestly, Britain had no idea why he hadn't lost his voice. He was just waiting for the day when he would wake up and couldn't say a thing.

"I was supposed to give you some notes... here, let me hand them to you," England lied. Was he really going to go through with this? It could tear down what little relationship as mere allies they had.

"Alright!" America said. He flashed England one of his signature smiles. England blushed an even darker shade. He loved his hero smile.

England reached into his messenger bag and pulled out a peice of paper. He caught a glimpse of it. It was his dry cleaning bill... oh well, it worked.

"Come closer, lad!" England snapped intentionally. He wanted to act as normal as possible for what he was about to do.

"Alright, alright, jeez Britain, someone put on their bitchy boxers on today, hm?" America laughed at his own joke, his trademark cowlick bouncing up and down with the rhythm of his laughter.

America got right in England's face, thinking that it would surely annoy him further. He was wrong. That's what England was hoping for America to do.

England grabbed America's shoulders and pushed him down to where his silky blonde hair was in in his face. Then, he bit America's cowlick. It certainly wasn't a hard bite, just a small nibble.

America gasped at the feeling of someone else's mouth touching his cowlick. England thought, like the Italian brothers, the lock of unnatural hair was his little secret "sweet spot."

England let his tounge graze the tip of the taller blonde's villus. He was expecting the shocked nation to pull away in surprise and disgust, but nothing could prepare him for what was going to happen next.

"Nhhh..." America moaned rather loudly. England froze. America moaned. For him. England blushed a deep shade of crimson, and felt his pants get tighter all of a sudden.

"E... England..." America panted. "W... why are y... you biting my- nhhgg!" America's sentence was cut off by England licking his cowlick again.

England let go of America's shoulders and turned away. America's knees buckled and he was sent tumbling to the floor. America's hand flew up to his cowlick and touched it.

"You alright?" asked England. He didn't dare look at the floored nation.

"Y... yeah..." panted America. He got up very quickly and brushed himself off.

"I.. uh.. gotta go," America said with a flushed face and ran down the hallway. England looked back at the nation running down the hallway. He couldn't help but smiling.

"Now I know where his 'sweet spot' is," he said quietly with a smirk. "I'll have to remember that."

* * *

Sorry if this is really short, but I just wanted to try some romance.. the wee bit sexy type, I might add. xD Lol, anyway, thanks for reading! It really means a lot! 3


End file.
